Fallin' For You: A SoulSilver Fanfic
by Gloria Spark
Summary: This is a companion fic to Meant To Be Friends Chapter 3, basically it is through Lyra's eyes of the night they hid in Celebi's Shrine from the rain.


**Fallin' For You: A Companion Songfic To Meant To Be Friends**

_I don't know but...  
I think I maybe  
fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
keep this to myself _

I glanced over to Silver as we sat together under the shrine to Celebi, the rain falling in front of us, the soft thump was heard as the rain hit the roof above us. I scooted closer into his warmth, laying my head on his shoulder. I wanted to enjoy this moment so I pretended to be asleep.

_Waiting 'til I..  
know you better  
I am trying..  
Not to tell you..  
But I want to.._

I couldn't shake the thoughts that kept surfacing as I cuddle into Silver's side, pretending to sleep. I knew I was falling for this jerk, this sometimes very sweet jerk. I barely even knew him so I knew I shouldn't tell him how I was starting to feel, no matter how much I wanted to.

_I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding..  
what I'm feeling..  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head _

I kept my eyes close, keeping the thoughts to myself as I enjoyed the first moment of being with him as something other then battle or him berating how being kind to pokemon made you weak. I knew he would say I was weak if I ever told him I was falling for him, so for now I held this feeling inside.

_I've been spending all my..time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you _

I opened my eyes, slowly peeking at him, I sat up seeing he was in a gentle sleep. I bit my lip, pulling my digital camera out, snapping a shot of the cute sleeping Silver that laid there. I knew this would just drive the thoughts I've had since I met him, but I didn't mind.

_I've been waiting all my.. life  
and now i found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm falling for you...  
I'm falling for you... _

I leaned back into him slowly, placing the camera away, watching the rain drop enjoying his warmth against me. I knew I was only 11, I had my whole life to fall in love but I couldn't help the feeling that was growing inside me. It made me so confused, I could only keep going for now and keep hoping he would fall for me as well.

_As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
and we start to dance _

I lay my head on your shoulder, letting my eyes drift close, getting lost in my thoughts. I imagine Silver taking my hand and us gliding across a dance floor together. I was League Champion and he was a Frontier Brain so everyone's eyes were on us. Two of the strongest trainers in the world, together for this moment.

_All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just  
you and me _

Everyone was a blur to me except for the man in front of me. We danced gracefully across the floor, my brown hair was down and his long red hair was up in a pony tail. He was so handsome, in a dark suite and a red tie. It too my breath away; for this moment, I knew it was just him and me.

_I'm trying..  
Not to tell you..  
But I want to.. _

I opened my mouth to tell him everything but my eyes opened as I leaned forward away from him, holding my head. I knew I couldn't tell him, not even in my imagination.

_I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding..  
what I'm feeeling...  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head _

I glanced back at his sleeping face, while he slept against the shrine, his wet red hair hanging into his face. I sighed, knowing this was as close as I would get for a long time. I would have to hold these feelings inside my mind.

_I've been spending all my.. time  
Just thinking about ya  
I dont know what to do  
I think i'm fallin' for you _

What was it about this jerk that stole Cyndaquil from Professor Elm that drew me in? Was it just the bad boy persona or something more that kept him in my thoughts and was driving me insane at this moment? I sighed, slipping to my feet, stepping out into the rain, trying to let it wash away my thoughts.

_I've been waiting all my.. life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you...  
I'm fallin' for you..._

I spun in the pouring rain, trying to forget these feelings for the boy that slept not far from me that kept a tight grip on my heart now. Ever since I met him that day, this feeling was growing and I knew I was falling more and more into its grip.

_Ooh, I just can't take it..  
My heart is racing..  
Emotions keep spinning out... _

"Pigtails..." I heard him mumble from the shrine, making me glance back slowly walking back toward him. I saw he was still asleep but he said his nickname for me, could he be dreaming about me? That thought made my heart race and hope that he was falling for me blossomed inside it.

_I've been spending all my.. time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
_

I slowly came back over, sitting beside him once more on the shrine floor. I knew now that even in his dreams he was thinking about me, so maybe just maybe he spent time thinking about me like I had been for him.

_I've been waiting all my..life  
and now I found ya  
I dont know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you...  
I'm fallin' for you... _

I slowly looked over to him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, whispering into his ear, "Silvy, I'm falling for you..." I then leaned back smiling as I slowly drifted to sleep, feeling better already to let it out even if he was asleep when I did. I could always tell him again later but for now this is enough to calm my racing heart enough to let me sleep.

_I think I'm fallin' for you  
I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think i'm fallin' for you  
I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you...  
_I'm fallin' for you...

_Ooohhh_  
_Ooh no no_  
_Oooooohhhhh_

_Oooh, I'm falling' for ya_

* * *

**As I said in the summary this was a companion fic to Chapter 3 of Meant To Be Friends through Lyra's eyes. So saying that, if people review and tell me if they like it then I may do more Lyra's POV songfics for key parts of Meant To Be Friends and Simply Meant To Be. **


End file.
